Brand new me
by Rosiegirl52
Summary: Rose just wanted to play a video game but now shes living a video game. Maybe a Kaidan romance or Liara review to tell me what you want to happen. its really action but its not on here for genres
1. Chapter 1: Where the hell am I?

**Well this is my first mass effect story and I do not own mass effect in any way or Tron where I kind of stole a machine from my Shepard is based on my Shepard in the game**

Chapter 1: Where the hell am I?

Just a few blocks away from the bioware headquarters to test a game that was coming out called Mass Effect, Rose started running towards it. Rose was just a few measly minutes from being late and she hated being late also the pass had told her to come on time or she wasn't able to play the game. Rose didn't know how that pass got under her apartment door but she wasn't going to spit in lucks face so quickly. She had been waiting for this game to come out for a couple months. When she made it to the building she was escorted to security and checked for recording devices which also meant her new phone had to be taken away. "It doesn't even have a camera on it." She thought.

A woman wearing a black suit asked her to show her pass to go in and asked what gaming system she most used she answered the Xbox 360. While she was being led to the gaming room Rose noticed that the woman had a cruel feature to her corporate people always freaked her out somehow. She was led to a square white room that could only be described to her as clean. The room contained only a flat screen TV and a green bean bag chair that had a remote control to the Xbox on it. Behind the chair on the wall was a black square hole but she didn't bother to mention it cause she didn't want to go through the "Its nothing thing" when it was really something. "It's just a camera probably used to record my reaction to the game" Rose rationalized.

Rose sat down on the bean bag chair and turned on the Xbox and stared customizing her character which she named after herself but sadly she couldn't change the last name Shepard. Her Rose Shepard looked like the opposite of her instead of Rose's long brown hair and brown eyes Shepard had short red hair and blue eyes and with full lips with black make-up that was barely noticeable but showed off her eyes. Rose also chose her character to be a vanguard with the colony life where her parents had died in a slave trade incident and she lived through it and she chose war hero where she saved her entire squad. When she started playing the game, Rose was upset that Jenkins had to die so early in the game. She was completely terrified of the husks they looked like the zombies her older sister had shown her in a movie to give her nightmares when she was a kid. She didn't know what to think of Ashley she seemed like a nice person but too shoot now ask later types. She was pretty sad when Nihlus died and kind of wanted revenge but she was going to stay on the paragon path. When she made it to the beacon and pushed Kaidan out of the way she felt the most intense pain in her head and red images that looked like they were drenched in blood came into her mind. The images showed people but they didn't look human they were being slayed by something but it was hiding in what seemed the corners of her mind. Rose kept trying to scream but was falling and trying to move towards the direction of the door but something was stopping her from moving and passed out.

"Wait I think she's waking up." Someone said

Rose got up from the bed and felt pain through her head. She looked around and saw two people standing near her one was a woman with gray hair and the other was a man that looked like Kaidan Alenko from Mass Effect and she realized she was in a very futuristic room.

"Easy Commander" The man said.

"How are you feeling Commander?" The woman said which Rose assumed that she was the doctor.

"I have a minor headache and minor throbbing in my arm but otherwise fine." Rose said trying to regain her composer

"Which arm Commander I could give you something" The doctor said taking out a long silver case

"No need to I'm feeling better already." Rose whimpered after rediscovering her fear of needles she brushed her hair behind her ears when she noticed that her hair was shorter and _red_.

"Give me a mirror now please." She whispered

The man which she assumed now was the actual Kaidan rushed off and brought her a mirror. She looked at the face that looked back at her a blue eyed woman wearing black make-up stared back at her.

"Where the hell am I?" Rose yelled.

"You're on board the Normandy Commander" Kaidan said "you passed out after you pushed me out of the way of the beacon."

There were no words to describe what she was feeling now. "This is just a dream I will wake up in a normal hospital in Seattle it's just the drugs they gave me and this is lucid dream." Rose thought but she knew the truth but for now she only wanted this to be a dream and nothing else.

**So tell me what you think please and criticism is welcome there was also a shout out to where I live. review **


	2. Chapter 2: Their What?

**A/N: Well thank you all for those kind encouraging words and I will continue this story cause I am pretty scared of Grunt and I do like this idea even though it means watching a lot of ME walkthrough vids to get lines right. I understand that the first chapter was kind of bad but hopefully this one will be better for some of you**

**Chapter 2: Their what?**

Rose felt tears rising in her eyes but no she couldn't cry not now this is not what Shepard would do or at least what she thinks Shepard would do.

"_Well then again Shepard isn't here I am" _Rose thought

"I'm sorry Commander if I hadn't walked up to the beacon none of this would have happened." Kaidan said looking down at his feet.

"Wait what happened?" Rose exclaimed

"The beacon is destroyed Ma'am."Kaiden whimpered

"It's not your fault Lt." Rose sighed "I was just looking after my team and I'm sorry about Jenkins it seemed like you two were close."

Rose meant every word but was trying to fraise them like Shepard would. She also noticed the little smile Kaidan gave her and Rose did not want to have to deal with some guy flirting with her while trying to figure out how to get home to her mom and dad.

"Well Commander physically you're fine but I detected abnormal brainwaves and eye movement which usually means you were having an intense dream." stated

Rose was trying to recall what she saw but it was all jumbled up in her mind but it didn't seem like a dream.

"It wasn't a dream more like a vision." She said

"What was it about Commander?" Someone asked

Rose turned her head to the right and saw that Captain Anderson had joined them. She thought that the Captain was a nice person and loved his attitude it reminded her of her dad.

"I think it was mostly about death and destruction but something else anyway it's gone now that's all I can remember."

"Well that's good to know Commander" Anderson said "We're going to be entering Citadel space in a few minutes you should head up to the bridge and talk with Joker he wants to see if your all right."

"Um my memory's a little fuzzy could you tell me how to get there?" Rose asked

"Sure go straight until you reach the end of the hall and take the stairs doesn't matter if you take the left or the right stairs they go to the same place and then head straight and then you're at the bridge."

"Thanks Captain." Rose said

Rose got off the bed and started walking toward the end of the hall when she noticed all of the strange technology in sick bay but she didn't want to stay in one place for too long she just wanted to leave this place. She took the stairs on the right to go up a floor. Then she saw the map there was a large triangular shape in the middle of the place half of it had what looked like a hologram of the galaxy that her science teacher had shown her class. The other half had what looked like a hologram of a space ship like from star trek only less disc like. Rose couldn't stand there gaping at it for long she needed to move and try to resume Shepard's duties.

"_It's going to be hell when I have to shoot something" Rose thought "or someone!"_

Rose just kept walking in the direction the Captain had told her to move in and stopped looking around in case she saw something that did make her faint.

"Hey Commander heard you took spill down on Eden Prime you okay?" Someone said

A chair turned around to reveal a man with red hair. Rose thought he looked like her friend Luke.

"I'm fine Joker when will we reach the um." Rose tried to find the word the Captain used to where they were going.

"You mean the Citadel well we're here." Joker answered her

"Yeah Commander we were just waiting for you get up here and take a look at the view" Ashley said coming out from behind Rose "This place is bigger than Jump zero!"

"Welcome to the alien capital of the galaxy." Joker stated

"Wait the alien capital of the galaxy" Rose exclaimed "You mean real life take me to your leader aliens?"

"Yes Commander you met Nihlus and he's just one species of alien there's asari, elcor and volus a whole bunch I thought you knew that Commander?" Joker answered

"Right well my brain is just a little fuzzy since the beacon." Rose said

That's when Rose realized that she was going to talk to aliens the first human in her time to talk to aliens.

"_Oh god, other species how would Shepard react to them?" Rose thought "No how would I talk to them just like normal people right? Oh god I want to go home now. I want to go to college again and talk to my mom and dad."_

Rose looked out the window on the bridge to the citadel it shined so bright like dawn.

"_The dawn of a new life" Rose thought "I think I'll never go home again."_

**A/n: Well that's it for the second chapter and I don't care if it makes 1000 words or not. My computer doesn't tell me how many words I have written. So please review crittsim is welcome but please say it gently.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay 7 reviews and I will take you words into consideration and I am browsing beta readers. This part of the story is a little bonding session between Ashley and Rose. Which means this will be kind of short.**

**Chapter 3: How do I put this on?**

Rose was really confused. They were about 15 minutes till Rose, Ashley and Kaiden needed to get the citadel and just in case they had to bring their armor and weapons and that usually means you need to be able to put the armor on. Rose looked over at Ashley, she was already wearing her white and pink armor and Rose didn't even know how to get the knee plates on.

"Um Ashley I need a little help putting on my armor." Rose said quietly

"Why do you need help?" Ashley asked looking at Rose questionably

"My memory is a little off." Rose answered

"Right the beacon." Ashley said "Well what I do is start from the top and work my way down so first put your breast plate on then the pauldron then gauntlets and grieves and last but not least the boots."

Ashley pointed and handed multiple pieces of armor and helped put some of it on her. After putting everything on and strapping the weapons on her back which she had no idea how to get them off and not to mention how to use them.

"Wow Commander you know how to work that armor you should look in the mirror." Ashley exclaimed

Rose looked behind her to the mirror. Her black make-up was now completely noticeable and it was impossible to look away from her blue eyes but she hated it. Rose wanted to smash the mirror for reminding her that she wasn't Rose Pace anymore but now Rose Shepard.

"Thanks for the help Ashley and you don't need to call me Commander you can call me Rose" Rose said "maybe we can do something to your hair instead of you just wearing that bun."

"I like my bun for your information but I would like to call you Rose, Rose." Ashley retorted

"Come on they're probably waiting for us." Rose said

Ashley and Rose left the lockers heading toward the elevator to go to the Citadel to talk with Chancellor Udina, who Captain Anderson said was the representative of humanity on the Citadel and from what Ashley said he sounded like a jerk.

**A/N: Well hope you like the bonding time and please Review! Oh and Chris7221 if you don't like it STOP REVIEWING AND READING! The point of constructive criticism is to tell me what to work on and to encourage to fix your mistakes what you're using is destructive criticism.**


	4. Chapter 4:Why does Saren get a free pass

**A/N: My computer is being really weird and it won't let me accept beta reader's but here is Chapter 4 so exciting already 12 reviews! I know I got Udina's title wrong and I am deeply sorry. But on with the show. Caution this chapter contains swearing**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own ME and most likely never will.**

**Chapter 4: Why does Saren gets a free pass?**

Rose was being led to Ambassador Udina's office to discuss what they were going to say to the council. Kaidan had filled her in on the council: There were three members of the council one asari which she now discovered looked like humans except blue and didn't have any hair not to mention they're an all-female race. There was a turian council member she thought most of them looked like bugs with their grey skin and weird jaws that had two antennas like bones that led out of their face at their cheek bone that moved when they talked. There was a salarien council member; salariens are pink or green skinned people that had triangular heads that have fleshy horns at the top but right now Rose was focused on the citadel. From what the citadel looked like there were no words to describe it all of the halls looked open like you were on a planet, there was even a blue sky like earths. The corridor looked like halls in a building and was very different from the Normandy not just its size but the way it felt like a homey environment she just felt so comfortable here.

"_Maybe if I stay here I'll take my shore leave here if I get shore leave." She thought_

"Hey Ashley isn't this place big?" Rose said

"Are you kidding me? This place is GIANT." She yelled

"Ashley, do you really need to be that loud?" Kaidan asked

"Well Lt, I like to enjoy things cause there's a chance I might not come here again." She answered

Rose and Ashley let Kaidan walk up ahead when Ashley leaned over towards her and whispered:

"Maybe he enjoyed something's too if he pulled that giant stick out of his ass!"

They both busted out laughing and caught strange glances from the people watching them and Rose realized that was the first time she laughed since she got there.

"Here is the human embassy." Anderson said interrupting her and Ashley's laughter "Now we just wait for Udina."

After a few minutes of looking at the view, a voice interrupted the peaceful silence.

"Hello Captain I see you brought half your crew with you." A terse voice said

"No Udina, just the ground team that was on Eden Prime." Anderson annoyingly said

Rose already knew she wasn't going to like this guy with his holier than thou attitude. Udina had balding white hair and harsh brown eyes

"Well then let's talk to the council they've been waiting a half an hour already." Udina said

After about two minutes in to the conversation Rose checked out. She never really understood politics all she knew was that so far this government was looking like a Republic.

"But this is an outrage the council would step in if the geth had attacked a turian colony!" Udina yelled

"The turians know better than to have a colony outside of the Traverse." The salarian council member said

"And besides the human colonists knew what they were signing up for." The asari continued

"Well what about Saren you can't just ignore a rogue Spectre. I demand action!" Udina said

"You don't get to make those demands of the council, Ambassador." The turian said

"Citadel security is looking into your charges against Saren" The asari calmly said "We will discuss their findings during the hearing not before."

The console went blank and Udina turned around to face them.

"Well that was unpleasant and I got the mission reports" Undina said "They were very disappointing and I assume they are accurate?"

"They were and it sounds like you convinced the council to give us an audience." Anderson answered

"They were not happy about it" Udina crisply said "Saren is their top agent they don't like their top agents being accused of treason."

After that sentence he began glaring at Rose.

"Saren killed people!" Rose exclaimed "and handed them to the geth who turned them into _monsters_. The council needs to listen to us!"

"Enough, Commander!" Udina yelled "You've done enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the Spectre's! The mission on Eden Prime was a chance to prove you could get the job done. Instead Nilhus ended up dead and the beacon was destroyed."

"_Shit I forgot about Spectres" Rose thought._

"That's Sarens fault not hers!" Anderson exclaimed

"Then we better hope C-Sec turns up something" Udina calmly said like nothing had happened "or the council might use this as an excuse to keep you out of the Spectres. Come with me Captain there are some things I would like to talk to you about before the hearing. Shepard you and the others meet us at the Citadel tower. I'll make sure you have clearance to get in."

"That's why I hate politicians." Ashley said

Luckily Udina had already left the room when she said that otherwise Rose thought he would give her a lecture on respect and blame Captain Anderson for it somehow.

Rose led her squad back to the rapid transits that involved being turned around and pointed to in several directions. They discovered that the citadel tower was a Presidium location and soon they had arrived at the Citadel tower and started walking towards the front of it.

"Is anyone else nervous or is it just me?" Rose asked

"I'm not, I want beat Sarens turian ass for what he did to my squad and Eden Prime." Ashley said

"I would be nervous too Commander if I was in your position." Kaidan answered

"Thanks I guess." She said

Finally they had made it to the top of the stairwell when two turians started arguing one wearing blue armor said he needed more time and telling the other to stall the council but the one in the black and red was telling him no.

"Saren is hiding something. I know it give me more time stall the council." The one in blue said

"Stall the council are you insane? Your investigation is over Garrus." The one in black said

The one in black walked away and the one in blue, Garrus just noticed Rose and the others and began walking toward them.

"_Shit I hope that wasn't meant to be a private conversation." She thought_

"Commander Shepard?" He asked "Garrus Vakarian, I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren."

"Who were you talking to?" She asked

"Executor Pallin, he's in charge of Citadel Security. He's my boss; he'll be presenting my findings to the council."

"Sounds like you don't like Saren." She said conspiratorially

"I don't trust him, something about him just rubs me the wrong way" he said "but he's a Spectre everything he touches is classified and that makes it really hard to find evidence."

"I think the council's ready for us Commander." Kaidan exclaimed

"Okay, see you around Garrus." Rose said

"Bye."

Rose and her squad started walking towards the second flight of stairs when Anderson showed up telling them that the council had just started the hearing. They rushed up the steps just in time to hear what the council was saying.

"The geth attack was a matter of some concern. But there is nothing to indicate that Saren was involved in any way." The asari council member said

"The investigation by Citadel Security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason." The turian member said

"An eyewitness saw Saren kill Nihlus in cold blood!" Udina yelled

"We have read the Eden Prime reports, Ambassador" The salarian member stated "but the testimony of one traumatized dock worker is hardly sold proof."

"I resent these accusations." Saren said "Nihlus was a Spectre and friend.

"That just let you catch him off guard!" Captain Anderson yelled

"Captain Anderson. You always seem to be involved when humanity is accusing me of false charges." He said "And this must be your protégé, Commander Shepard, the one who let the beacon get destroyed."

"_I want to shoot that hologram so much." Rose thought_

"That mission was top secret you wouldn't know about the beacon unless you were there!" Rose yelled

"With Nihlus dead his files passed on to me, I read the Eden prime report I was unimpressed." Saren stated "But what can you expect from a human?"

"Saren despises humanity that's why he attacked Eden Prime!" She exclaimed

"Your species needs to learn it place. You're not ready to join the council you're not even ready to join the Spectres." He yelled back

"He has no right to say that, that is not his decision." Udina said

"Shepard's admission into the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting." The asari member said

"This meeting has no purpose it's just wasting your time and mine" Saren said

"Saren is hiding behind his position as Spectre you need to open your eyes." Rose said

"What we need is evidence and so far we don't have any." The salarian said

"There is still one outstanding issue: Shepard's vision. It may have been triggered by the beacon." Anderson said

"Are we allowing dreams into evidence now? How can I protect my innocence against this kind of testimony?" Saren asked

"I agree." The turian council member said "Our judgment is based on facts and evidence, not wild imagining and reckless speculation."

"You have anything else to add Commander Shepard?" The salarian asked

"You've made your decision there's nothing I can add to support our claim." She said

The turian nodded and the asari shook her head Rose didn't see what movement the salarian made.

"The council has found no evidence to support your claim against Saren your petition to have him removed from the Spectres has been denied." The asari said calmly

"I'm glad to see justice was served." Saren said

After Saren lost the channel and the council left Rose went up to Ashley and said:

"I really hate that guy."

**A/N : This is the longest thing I have ever written 5 pages is a lot but this will make up for my lack of length right? Please review and Chris7221 you don't like it stop reading it this is about fun nowhere does it say here that it has to be the best writing ever it just has to be decent.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter 64 hits wow I hope to improve my story so it will be great but I don't want to keep revising my chapters because I look at my stories all the time and I replace them even if I make the tiniest mistakes. And Rose will learn more about ME and what happened to her body. Warning contains swearing **

**Chapter 5: How do I get out of this mess**

"Shepard, come over here." Captain Anderson

Rose rushed over towards the right of where the meeting took place.

"Yes Captain?" Rose asked

"It was a complete mistake bringing you to that meeting Captain."Udina said "You and Saren have too much history, it threw the hearing."

"I know what Sarens doing he is working with the geth for one reason: To exterminate the human race." Anderson said

"I might have a way to catch Saren there was a turian um what's his name…" Rose exclaimed "Garrus! He said that he had something on Saren he just needed more time."

"You may be on to something Commander." Udina said "Do you know where he is?"

"No clue." She answered

"I might know someone who will" Udina said stroking his chin "His name is Harkin he's a C-Sec officer you'll be able to find him in a bar called Chora's Den."

"No!" Anderson exclaimed "No way Harkin got suspended last month for drinking on the job!"

"Well that's the only person I have that would be of help to us." He said "What do you suggest?"

"Fine but it's the Commanders decision." Anderson grumbled

"Yeah I'll talk to Harkin." She answered

"I have some things to care of, meet me in my office Captain." Udina said while walking away

"_I wonder what bars are like here?"_

"This is the first time I thought I would say this but" She said "lets hit the bars."

"Couldn't say better myself." Kaidan said

Rose and her squad walked over towards the rapid transit and selected to go to Chora's Den. They ended up in a small room with three doors. Rose chose to go with the door next to the rapid transit cause it was closest to her. Only to face two people hold guns and aiming at her. She ran towards the wall and flattened herself against it. She looked around Ashley was already firing at them and Kaidan too.

"_Shit Shit Shit." She thought_

She took out her shotgun and started aiming at the enemy's heads and began firing and quickly discovered she was a really good shot.

"One_ down, one to go."_

The last one got smart and started to take cover.

Adrenaline was rushing through her, heart was beating in her throat. Rose remembered something she had used when playing the game on Eden prime.

"Biotic Charge" She yelled

Suddenly she wasn't taking cover against a wall but running over to were the person was taking cover and too soon for them to realize she grabbed her gun and shot the person in the face killing them. Her squad rushed over to her.

"You know Commander" Kaidan said "You don't need to yell your biotic abilities just think them."

"Let's just head in." She said

As soon as she entered the bar she was met with loud pounding music, bright flashing lights and … asari strippers not leaving much to the imagination she also had to keep Kaidan from wandering. She walked up to a bartender and asked if any C-Sec officers had been in lately the bartender said there was one in right now. She had found a C-sec officer but her attention was drawn away by these two krogan arguing one telling the other, Wrex, to back off and Fist told him to kill Wrex if he showed up. Wrex was saying he wanted Fist to face him and that was his only chance. They stopped talking and Wrex walked away. Rose's mind went back to the C-Sec officer and walked up to him.

"Hey sweetheart" The guy slurred "You sure can wear that armor well if there were more women like you and her I might of joined Alliance instead of C-Sec."

"Permission to kick his ass, sir?" Ashley asked

"Calm down Ashley this will be over soon enough," She answered "Are you Harkin?"

"Who wants to know?" he asked

"Commander Shepard." She answered "Can you tell me a turian named Garrus is?"

"Oh one of the Captains crew huh?" he said "Yeah I know where he is got tell me a little something first though. Did the Captain tell you about his secret?"

"I don't care about Anderson past I just want to stop Saren and the more you delay the more humans get killed."

"Fine Garrus is at the Med-Center at 's office or at least that's what I heard."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome now let me drink in peace."

Rose walked away towards the rapid transit but passed and entered a corridor heading towards the med-center and took an elevator heading down. Rose noticed that the elevator talked about Eden Prime and how the geth attack was just an isolated event. She couldn't believe the lies the council would spread to prevent panic.

"_What would happen if there was an attack on the citadel how would they cover that up?" she thought_

When they left the left the elevator they were met with one civilian and three armed mercenaries. One grabbed the civilian and held a gun to her head. She also noticed a turian taking cover behind a counter near her

"You move I'll shoot her." The person said

The turian quickly got up and shot the person in the head. Rose got out her shotgun and used her biotic shield. She began shooting at the mercs. Ashley had already taken one down and Kaidan took the other one. Rose ran towards Garrus.

"What were you thinking you could have hit the hostage!" Rose yelled

"There wasn't time- I didn't think- are you hurt?" He asked

"I'm fine Garrus thank you all of you." She said with a French accent

"Do you know who those men work for?" Rose asked

"They work for Fist" She answered "They wanted to shut me up before I told Garrus about the quarian."

"What quarian?" Garrus asked

"A few days ago a quarian came in with serious injuries but she wouldn't tell me who caused them." She started "She was scared most likely on the run."

"What happen next?" Rose asked

"She told me she had information and wanted to sell it for a safe place to hide but didn't who tell sell it to and I directed her to Fist an Agent of the Shadow Broker."

"Well not any more he works for Saren now."

"Then I fear it may be too late for her." She said

"Don't worry we'll find the quarian." Rose said

"Shepard I want to come with you." Garrus said

"Why?" She asked

"I want to help take Saren down."

"Fine just try not to get shot." She said

"We aren't the only ones going after Fist the shadow broker hired a merc named Wrex."

"Then let's find him he may have info on Fist." Rose said

"Who do you want to take with you?" Ashley asked

Rose had no ideas who take with her to take down Fist.

**A/N: So here we go please review and thing are weird with my beta right now we cant talk to each other in email so.**


End file.
